This invention relates to viewers for example enabling a user to read through lenses matter for example micro-film which is too small to be read conveniently with the naked eye.
An object of the present invention is to provide a design of viewer which avoids the disadvantages of known viewers in that it is difficult to maintain them steady with the correct spacing between the lenses and the object and the eye and the lenses, and without mechanical vibration.